Truth or Smurf
by jokerswild002
Summary: Basically it's a story where you the viewers get to choose for your favorite or least favorite Smurf to do either a truth or dare...So are you up for the challenge? Please submit a review to continue...Have a Smurfy day! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**The Smurfs have discovered a new game called Truth or Dare and now they need your help coming up with truths or dares...**

**So what do ya say? It could be fun making your favorite or least favorite Smurf do things they would not normally do...**

**Are you up for the challenge?**

**Because they sure are...**

**Please submit a review with your truth or dare and I will post it in my story...:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Smurfette and the Smurfs were bored one day with nothing to do, they had finished all their chores and were now resting down by The River Smurf. "Oh smurf is me," Smurfette sighed "I am so bored."

"I know what you Smurfs can do," a mysterious voice said.

The Smurfs all looked around but saw no one "W-who's there?" Brainy asked

"My name is jokerswild002," the voice replied "and I know of game you should play."

"A game!" they all cheered.

"What is the game called?" Smurfette asked

"Will it have surprises?" Jokey asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes it will have surprises," jokerswild002 replied "and Smurfette the game is called Truth or Dare, so what to play?"

"Excuse me voice," Brainy said stepping forward "but how do you play this game?"

"It's really simply really, if you asked a truth then you must tell the truth and if you get asked to do a dare well then you have to do the dare..."

"Gosh..that sounds fun," Clumsy smiled

"Okay ya ready to play?"

"YAY!" they cheered

"Okay first up truth from CartoonCaster21..."

Brainy raised his hand "Who is CartoonCaster21?"

"Oh did I forget to mention the truths and dares are submitted from my viewers.."

He swallowed hard "Yes you forgot to mention that tiny detail,"

Jokerswiled002 giggles "Sorry, okay one with the game."

"First up a truth for you Brainy.."

Brainy looks up all smiles "For me why thank you CartoonCaster21, why I feel so honored.."

"BRAINY!" the others hiss "Can we please start the game?"

"He he sorry,"

Jokerswild002 rolled their eyes "Okay Brainy the question is, have you "seriously" took advantage of anyone?"

The Smurfs all turn to look at him "Well have ya?" Hefty asked

"And remember Brainy you must smurf the truth," Smurfette reminded him.

Brainy takes a moment to think about it "Well let's say if have do I have to say their name?"

Jokerswild002 replies "You don't have to say the name if you don't want to."

"Then yes I have," he replies with his head down...

"Brainy that's terrible," Smurfette huffs

"Yeah," adds Hefty

Jokerswild002 shakes head "Okay Brainy same viewer wants you to do a dare."

"A dare?"

"Yep a dare,"

He sighs "Okay I'll do the dare,"

"CartoonCaster21 dares you to challenge whose smarter, your choice of Smurf but they have to at least stand a chance."

"Hmm...this will be easy," he smiles rubbing his chin "because there is no Smurf as smart as me Brainy Smurf ..."

All Smurfs and jokerswild002 roll their eyes "So who are you going to choose?"

"I will choose Handy," he replies

"Me?" Handy asks "Why me?"

"Don't worry about Handy," Hefty said patting him on the back "you can beat him."

Jokerswild002 smiles "Why is it that when someone tells you that there's billions of stars in the universe, you believe them. But if they tell you there's wet paint somewhere you have to touch it?"

Both Smurfs think about the question before Brainy starts to answer "Well given the mathematical term..." but Handy cuts in "I think it's because you can see all the stars and be able to touch them but you accidentally touch the paint."

Jokerswild002 nods "Okay I accept that answer."

"But it's not right," Brainy huffs

"Moving on," jokerswild002 replied "Smurfette these next two are fot you from Princess of Dreams..."

Smurfette smiles "Okay jokerwild002 I'm ready."

"Glad to hear that," jokerswild002 smiles "what is the worst thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Hmm, let me think about that," she replies "there have been many things but the worst hast to be when I was turned back to my old evil self by Gargamel, I felt so unsmurfy."

"I'm sorry to hear that, here let me give a flower," jokerswild002 replies as a flower magically appears in front of Smurfette.

"Oh thank you," she replies picking it up "it's very smurfy of you."

"Are you ready for the dare?"

"Yes," she smiles

"You have to make up a ballet dance and perform it in front of any two Smurfs, Good Luck!"

Smurfette goes off to practice her dances and to think about who she wants them to be for. She returns to do a dance Clumsy ballet and then a Hefty ballet...

"You Smurfs did great," jokerswild002 smiles "well until next time then..."

"Wait where are you going?" Smurfette asks "This is fun."

"Yeah I know but I need to get more truths and dares for you Smurfs, so if anyone wants to submit please do."

The Smurfs sigh because now they are bored again..."Please submit more truths or dares please..."

**Disclaimer: just made this out of fun...Thank you to CartoonCaster21 and Princess of Dreams for your truths and dares, they were really fun...looking forward for some more... Please if anyone else wants to submit please feel free to do so...Have a Smurfy Day **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Smurfs I'm guess who's back?"

"YAY!" Everysmurf cheers and started to jump around "now we can smurf some more fun!"

"Yep," jokerswild002 replies "and this time I have more more truths and dares for you guys."

Brainy rolled his eyes "Great, can't wait to get started."

Jokerswild002 could sense his sarcasm "Alright Brainy your up first again."

"M-me?" he asked pointing to himself "Why not Clumsy or Smurfette, why does it have to be me?"

"Because I said so and I'm the host."

"Jokerswild002 has got ya there Brainy," Hefty said with a smile."

"Alright," Brainy sighed "Let's have it."

Jokerswild002 smiles then asks "Truth or Dare?"

"So this time I get to choose one or the other?"

"Yes, unless you want to do both?" jokerswild002 asks

"Oh no, one is fine thank you," he replies

"So which will be Brainy?"

Brainy stands there thinking for a moment "Now do I want to smurf the truth or do I want to smurf a dare?"

The Smurfs are growing bored from waiting so Jokey takes it upon himself to come forward "Hey Brainy," he said trying to hold in his laughter "well ya thinking why don't ya open this surprise?"

Jokerswild002 and the Smurfs try to keep a straight face as Brainy takes the gift "Why thank you Jokey," he says "oh how thoughtful." **BANG! **the gift explodes...

"Surprise, surprise!" Jokey laughed as Brainy stands there in shock at first then quickly wipes off his blacken face...

"Well have you decided?" jokerswild002 asked still trying to keep a straight face from Brainy falling victim yet again to a Classic Jokey prank...

"Yes I have as a matter of fact," he stated "I will be choosing a dare."

Jokerswild002 smiles "Okay this one is from Smurfs Rock and they dare you to say "you are an unsmurfy bragger."

"Why that's ridiculous," he said folding his arms across his chest "and I will not being smurfing those words."

"You have to those are the rules of the game," jokerswild002 explains

"Yeah," the others chime in

"Oh what do you Smurfs know, he said shaking his head.

"We know that you have to do as they say and that means you have to smurf those words," Hefty said folding his arms as well.

Brainy glares at everyone then shouts "I AM A UNSMURFY BRAGGER!"

"There was that so bad?" jokerswild002 asks

"As a matter of fact it wa..." he starts to say but Smurfette covered his mouth and asks "So who's next?"

"Clumsy,"

"Me," he asked pointing to himself blushing "gosh it was really smurfy of someone to choose me."

"Aww!" jokerwild002 says "now Clumsy truth or dare?"

"Gosh," he said scratching his head "either one is really smurfy but I going to go with truth."

"I luv blue wants to know what's your greatest wish?"

"Golly my greatest wish would be to have the biggest rock collection ever...yep..uh..huh."

"Good job Clumsy," joerswild002 praises "here have a smurfberry cookie."

"HEY!" brainy shouts "Why does he get a cookie?"

Jokerswild002 shrugs "I don't know, I guess I just felt like giving him one."

"Next up Hefty,"

Hefty puffs up his chest and starts flexing his muscles "Smurf it on," he said "I'm ready."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replies

jokerswild002 smiles and nods "eskie02 dares you to tell Smurfette how you really fell about her."

Hefty stops flexing and looks over at Smurfette and blushes "Ah...Smurfette...I think you're the smurfiest smurf ever!"

Smurfette blushes back "Oh thank you Hefty, you're pretty smurfy too."

"Aw, how cute," jokerswild002 sighs "a Smurf crush."

"Who's next?" Jokey asked excitedly...

Snapping out of watching the two Smurfs blush at each other jokerswild002 looks down at the tiny Smurf bouncing around "You are."

"I am...oh boy," he smiles rubbing his hands together "dare I want dare."

"Okay," jokerswild002 replies slowly "if ya up for the challenge then I have a real smurfy one for you."

Unable to contain his excitement the little Smurf starts shaking "Yes...yes,,,yes!"

"This one is also from eskie02 and they want you to give Gargamel a surprise pie in the face."

"Gargamel," he repeated "okay be back in a smurf second."

In the distance the sound of Gargamel opening his door and saying "Oh look Azrael, some has left me a present."

"Meow...meow," Azrael meowed

"Oh don't be silly you dumb...**SPLAT! ** "OH I HATE SMURFS!"

Jokey comes running back laughing hysterically "That was funny!"

"Good job Jokey here's your cookie,"

"Another cookie," Brainy mumbles

"Next up Smurfette, truth or dare?"

"Oh... um..I'll do a dare," she replied

"Randomsmurfluver dares you to kiss everysmurf on each cheek."

Smurfette smiles and begins her task of kissing each smurf...

"Okay how about we have a smurfling try one?"

"SMURFAROO!" the Smurflings cheer

"Snappy truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied with a smirk

"CartoonCaster21 dares you to listen to Sassette as she sings you a song of her choice because we all know how much y'all love her singing..."

"Great," he sighs and stands back...

Sassette prepares herself with a borrowed Ipod from jokerswild002 and then comes out singing and dancing to (Girls Just Want To Have Fun)

"Clumsy truth or dare?"

"Gosh I think I'll smurf a truth this time,"

"Still from CartoonCaster21, can Brainy sometimes be a little know-it-all?"

"Gosh," Clumsy sighs "I'm sorry Brainy but sometimes ya can be."

"Clumsy...Clumsy...Clumsy..how could you fall victim to this..this ..oh I don't know what to call it," Brainy said shaking his head.

"Brainy, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replies

"Have you ever tricked some Smurf into doing something for you? If so, state their name and what you did to trick them."

Brainy hung his head "Yes I have,"

"Who?"

"Clumsy," he said down low "I once tricked him into thinking he was to be kicked out of the village for being so clumsy."

All the Smurfs gasp "Brainy Smurf how could you?"

"I don't," he replied "I'm sorry Clumsy can you forgive me."

"Gosh Brainy of course I can, what are friends for?"

"Next up these are from Chloe...Hefty you must do both you truth or dares."

"Truth...would you rather spend your time studying or fooling a round in class?"

"That's a tough one but I would have to say fooling around because too much studying and I could end up like Brainy."

Brainy glares over at him "And what's so bad about being like me?"

"Just not me," Hefty shrugs

"Okay next is dare...Chloe dares you to spend some time being quiet and reading then talk about about the book you read."

"Fine I'll read a book just as long as it's not one from Quotations of Brainy Smurf Series," he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Brainy snaps "What's wrong with my Quotations of Brainy Smurf Series?"

"Nothing," he smirks :if you ya want to fall asleep to them."

Brainy walks away mumbling something downlow..."Here Hefty read this," Sassette says giving him An Adventure of Don Smurfo book."

Hefty takes the book and goes off to read it..."While we're waiting "How about Smurfette goes?" jokerswild002 asks

"Smurfy," Smurfette smiles

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she replied

"Are you tired of all the attention the guys give you sometimes?"

"Yes, sometimes it can be a bit much," she sighed " there isn't a day that goes by that I don't get asked to get married by somesmurf,,it's driving my mad.."

"Gee Smurfette we're sorry," Clumsy said giving her a hug followed by everyother Smurf."

"Clumsy one more, truth or dare?"

"Chloe dares you to find to small pebbles, grab a friend and decorate them together. Exchange them and you've got friendship pebbles to remind both of you of your friendship."

"Golly!" he exclaimed "That would be smurfy but I think I want to wait and paint my pebbles with my new frien Chole if that's alright with her?"

"I don't think she'll mind..."

Hefty returned "In the book Don Smurfo saved the lovely Smurfette from the evil wizard and she smurfed him a kiss for saving her."

_**Disclaimer: CartoonCaster21 I will use more of your truths or dares as soon as I update this again...promise...Hope you guys are enjoying the story...Please submit more truths or dares...having a lot of fun doing this story... I do not own the Smurfs...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"It's time for another episode of Truth or Smurf I'm you host jokerswild002, shall we begin?"

"Yeah!" everysmurf cheered

"Great!" jokerswild002 beamed "first up Clumsy truth or dare?"

"Gosh," he sighs "I'm a gonna go with a dare this time."

"Okay good choice," jokerswild replies "CartoonCaster21 dares you to stand on you head for ten minutes and sing the Smurf song."

Clumsy stands on his head and begins to sing "La la la la la sing a happy..whoops...song," he almost falls over but manages to catch himself "la la la la la..."

"Brainy you're up and I want you to do a dare,"

"But it's that not the rules," he protests "and Papa Smurf always says you should smurf by the rules."

Jokerswild002 rolls eyes "Look Brainy if you do this dare I'll give ya cookie."

"Fine," he sighs "I'll do the dare."

"Great!" jokerswild002 exclaims "Your dare is also from CartoonCaster21 and they dare you to run through the village shouting "I'm a smurf-it-all!"

"Must I?" he asked lowering his head in defeat

"Yes,"

"Alrighty then," he sighs "thanks CartoonCaster21 whoever you are for making me do the most embarssing thing in my entire..."

"BRAINY!" everysmurf shouts

"Smurf on with it!" Hefty demands

Brainy glares at him before running through the village shouting really loudly ""I'M A SMURF-IT-ALL!"

Smurfs and host start laughing as they watch him run around the village...Brainy returns panting "There I hope you are happy CartoonCaster21."

"Here's your cookie,"

Brainy takes the cookie and begins to munch on it..."Brainy want's your honest opinion on the Smurflings?"

"Wait I thought I was done with the questions for now?"

"Who ever said that?" jokerswild002 asks with a wink "Now come on smurf the truth."

"They are very annoying all the time," he replies

"Annoying!" Snappy snaps "look who's talking, why I bet you were just as annoying when you were our age."

"Yeah," the other Smurflings chime in.

"Oh he was," Hefty said with a smirk "no wait he still is twice as annoying now."

"Um...has it been ten minutes yet..huh?" Clumsy asks from still on his head "My arms can't smurf much more."

"Yeah it's been ten minutes, good job." jokerswild002 replies "how about Vanity you're next."

Vanity looks at himself in his hand held mirror "It's about time you chose a handsome Smurf like me."

Jokerswild002 rolls eyes "This is from Chloe and she wants you to do both."

"Okay," he replies kissing his reflection

"Are looks really the most important thing to you?"

"Oh my yes," he replies "if you don't have looks then what do you have?"

"How about a heart?" Hefty says down low.

"Next Chloe dares you to go one hour without looking at yourself in the mirror,"

"B-but...?"

Smurfette smurfs his mirror and gives to jokerswild002 "Here ya go."

"Thanks Smurfette," jokerswild002 replies with a smile "don't worry Vanity I'll take good care of it for you."

"Oh my mirror," he whines...

"Jokey truth or dare?"

"Truth," he laughs

"Chloe wants to know why you always give exploding presents?"

"That's easy," he laughed "because they're the most fun and everyone gets a real bang out of them."

"Next up Grouchy,"

"I hate truth or dare," he huffs and crosses his arms

"Smurfs Rock say you have to do both,"

"I hate both," he replies

"You must say something you love,"

Grouchy frowns as he thinks about it "I-I-I love Smurfette...but I hate telling you."

Smurfette blushes then kisses him on the cheek "Okay next Grouchy now you must sing Buried Alive by Advenged Sevenhold ."

"I hate Buried Alive by Advenged Sevenhold,"

"Here I have that song on my Ipod," jokerswild002 replies handing the Smurf her mp3 player to listen to...Grouchy takes it listens to to for a good thirty minutes before returning it...

"I hate singing," he said as he prepares himself to sing the song...

Take the time just to listen

When the voices screaming are much too loud

Take a look in the distance

Try and see it all

Chances are that you might find

That we share a common discomfort now

I feel I'm walking a fine line

Tell me only if it's real

Still I'm on my way

(On and on it goes)

Vacant hope to take

Hey!

I can't live in here for another day

Darkness has kept the light concealed

Grim as ever

Hold on to faith as I dig another grave

Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel

Real as ever

And it seems I've been buried alive

I walk the fields through the fire

Taking steps until I found solid ground

Followed dreams, reaching higher

Couldn't survive the fall

Much has changed since the last time

And I feel a little less certain now

You know I jumped at the first sign

Tell me only if it's real

Memories seem to fade

(On and on it goes)

Wash my view away

Hey!

I can't live in here for another day

Darkness has kept the light concealed

Grim as ever

Hold on to faith as I dig another grave

Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel

Real as ever

And I'm chained like a slave

Trapped in the dark

Slammed all the locks

Death calls my name

And it seems I've been buried alive

Take you down now

Burn it all out

Throw you all around

Get your smurfin' HANDS OFF ME!

What's it feel like?

Took the wrong route

Watch it fall apart

Now you're knockin' AT THE WRONG GATE!

For you to pay the toll

A price for you alone

The only deal you'll find

I'll gladly take your soul

While it seems sick

Sober up quick

Psycho lunatic crushing you with

HANDS OF FATE!

Shame to find out

When it's too late

But you're all the same

Trapped inside INFERNO AWAITS!

Evil thoughts can hide

I'll help release the mind

I'll peel away the skin

Release the dark within

This is now your life

Strike you from the light

This is now your life

Die, buried alive ...

"Great job Grouchy here you get to have four cookies..."

"I hate cookies," he frowns but takes them any way.

"Brainy, Clumsy, Handy, Hefty and Painter Kastella dares you to play out five scenes from the movie Home Alone and you must each have to play Keven one time."

"Never heard of that movie," Handy said

"Oh it's a real funny Christmas movie," jokerswild002 explains "here I'll let you watch it fast then I'll come back to you."

"Smurfy!"

"goddessofhunt has two dares but since Brainy is busy watching a movie I will just use one for now and I'll choose Jokey to do it."

"Do what?" he asked

"You must shave Papa's beard."

"That's not funny," he said with a frown

"You have to do it," jokerswild002 replies

Jokey stomps away mumbling under his breath about it not being funny..."Papa Smurf," he says knocking on Papa's door to his lab...

"Yes Jokey?" Papa asks

"Papa Smurf your beard needs trimming,"

Papa Smurf tugs on his beard "Perhaps you are right, maybe it is getting too long,"

"Yeah," Jokey agrees "if you want I can trim it for you?"

"Maybe you shouldn't," Papa says

"Why you don't trust me," Jokey asks

"It's not that I don't trust you Jokey,,,it's just..."

"I'll do nice job for ya Papa Smurf."

"Fine," Papa sighs letting Jokey in "but not too short."

"Right Papa Smurf," Jokey replies turning back to the host and Smurfs giving a thumbs up..."JOKEY SMURF WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Papa Smurf shouts as Jokey comes running out of the lab as fast as he can "It's not my fault Papa Smurf I was dared..."

"A dare?" the now beardless Papa Smurf replies "No matter you will still have to smurf extra chores."

"Yes Papa Smurf," Jokey sighs...

"Smurflings truth or dare?"

"Truth," they replied

"If you could get back at any Smurf for whatever reason, who would it be and why?"

"Brainy," they replied "because he's so bossy."

"Okay," jokerswild002 nods "let's go check on our movie watching Smurfs, how are you Smurfs doing?"

"Smurfy," Handy replied "we're almost ready to act out five scenes."

"Perfect, we'll be waiting."

"We're ready," Hefty tells everyone as he and the others return."

"First up we Clumsy, Hefty and Handy doing the pizza delivery scene," Brainy anounced.

Hefty: "Who is it?"

Handy: "It's Little Nero's, sir. I have your pizza."

Hefty: "Leave it at the doorstep and get the hell outta here."

Handy:" Okay, but what about the money?"

Hefty:"What money?"

Handy:"Well, you'll have to pay for your pizza, sir."

Hefty:"How much do I owe ya?'

Handy:"That'll be $11.80, sir."

[Clumsy drops the money from the dog door]

Hefty:" Keep the change, ya filthy animal."

Handy:"Cheapskate."

[starts to leave, but is stopped by Hefty's:next line]

Hefty:"Hey, I'm gonna give you to the count of ten, to get your ugly, yella, no-good keister off my property, before I pump your guts full of lead! 1, 2, 10!"

Crazy Smurf makes gun noises...

[Handy runs from the house and speeds away in the delivery car]

[Clumsy opens the door and brings the pizza inside]

Clumsy:"Gosh, a lovely cheese pizza, just for me."

"Great job guys, what scene is next?"

"The one where Kevin wants someone to help him with his suitcase,"

Painter: "I don't know how to pack a suit case. I've never done this once in my whole life."

Hefty: "Tough."

Painter: "That's what Megan said."

Brainy:"What did I say?"

Clumsy: "Golly, ya told Kevin "tough".

Brainy: "The dope was whining about a suit case. What was I supposed to do?

Shake his hand and say, "Congratulations, you're an idiot"?

"Shopping for a toothbrush scene..."

Brainy: Is this toothbrush approved by the American Dental Association?

Clumsy:Gosh, well, I don't know. It doesn't say, Brainy.

Brainy: Well, could you please find out?

"Our next scene is where Kevin goes looking for his plain cheese pizza," Brainy explains

Handy: "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?"

Hefty: Yeah, we did. But if you want any, somebody's gonna have to smurf it all up, 'cause it's gone." Then he starts pretending to throw it back up...

"And now our last scene from the movie Home Alone," Handy said before taking a bow...

Handy: "Kevin, get upstairs right now."

Hefty: "Why?"

Brainy: "Kevin, you're such a disease."

Hefty: Shut up.

Clumsy:"Hefty..oop I mean Kevin, upstairs."

Handy: Say good night, Kevin.

Hefty mocks: "Good night, Kevin."

"Good job smurfs," jokerswild002 replies handing each one a cookie "sorry we ran out of truths or dares for now, hopefully I get more reviews... but before I leave Brainy I have one more dare for you."

"Great," he says rolling his eyes "what is it?"

"goddessofhunt dares you to dress up like a princess and run around the village singing (I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS!"

"How humiliating," he sighs before turning to Smurfette "may I borrow a dress?"

Smurfette giggles "Alright Brainy, you can use one of my old less smurfy ones."

Brainy changes and starts to run and skip around the village singing "Look at me I'm a pretty princess!"

"Want more," jokerswild002 says "then please submit more truth or dares..."

Disclaimer: sorry it took longer to upload but here it is...Please...please submit more truths or dares...


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time but my computer broke and I had to but a new one. I may have not updated this story, however in the story it's only been an hour...Enjoy..._**

"Hi Smurfs did you enjoy your break?"

"Yes," they all smile and say together.

"Okay first up is Painter and you must do both,"

"Both," Painter repeated scratching his head before nodded "okay I am ready."

jokerswild002 smiles "What's the best thing you ever painted?"

"De best thing I've ever painted," he repeated thinking about in for a moment or two, "I've got it! My mastirpizza of the MonaSmurfetta ."

jokerswild002 nods "Okay I'll take that answer. Now dare, you must paint a landscape with mixed up colors."

"Mixed up colors," he protests "this can not be, no I will not do this."

"Oh but you must," Smurfette pointed out "that is the rules."

Painter gumbles before starting to paint the sky am oranage color. "We'll come back to him later," jokerswild002 says "Next up Brainy."

"M-me," Brainy asks

"Yes you," jokerswild002 smiles "Truth or dare?"

"So I get to choose...hmmm...which one should I choose?"

Smurfs and host roll their eyes "BRAINY!"

"Okay..okay...geez!" he says rolling his eyes "I'll take the truth."

"Are you ever hurt when you get thrown out of the village?"

Brainy doesn't take too long to answer his question, "Yes," he whispers as he hangs his head.

"Gosh, Brainy," Hefty says placing a hand on the Smurfs shoulder "I've never ment to hurt you."

Brainy just smiles and accepts his apology.

jokerswild002 looks around at the Smurfs and noticed one sitting in the corner with his legs pulled up to his chest. "Oh snap!" the hosts gasps "Vantiy, I am so sorry, here's your mirror back."

"My mirror!" he exclaimed leaping up and grabbing it to kiss.

jokerswild002 smiles before reading the next dare "Um Hefty, may I speak to you alone please," the hosts whispers.

"Ah, sure," the strong Smurf says stepping forward "what is it?"

jokerswild002 show him the dare..."WHAT!" he shouts "THERE'S NO SMURFIN' WAY!"

"Oh but you must,"

Hefty crosses his arms before marching back out to the others and right up to Brainy and then without warning he plants a big kiss on his lips, leaving Brainy speachless.

jokerswild002 tries not to laugh at the two Smurfs faces. "Nat, what's your idea of Sassette?"

"Sassette is really fun to be around, she's like one of the guys," he replies.

"Brainy, what creature walks on 4 legs in the morning, two legs at noon and three legs at night?"

"Hmm?" he says thinking about moment "I believe it's a baby."

"You are correct,"

"Sassette you must get a makeover from Smurfette,"

"Makeover? Why what's wrong with the way I am?" Sassette asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing's wrong with you silly," Smurfette smiled "but it could be really fun."

"Jumpin' Jack Rabbits!" Sassette cheered "I love fun."

The two girls rush off to Smurfette's house. "Brainy you must shut your mouth for at least five hours."

"But...?"

"Starting now!" jokerwild002 calls as she starts up the timer.

"Who's next?" Jokey laughed

"Um...How about Grouchy,"

Grouchy turns towards the host with his arms crossed.

"You must smile for the rest of the day," jokerswild002 smiles.

"I hate smiling," Grouchy protests as he forced himself to smile.

Jokey bursts out laughing "Hyuk..hyuk..you look funny!"

Smurfette and Sassette return with Sassette looking like a minature Smufette except for Sassette's red hair.

"Gosh Sassette," Clumsy gasps "you sure do look pretty."

"Thanks," Sassette smiles before giving him a hug.

"Aww!" jokerswild002 sighs before turning to Brainy "okay it's been five hours."

"Oh thank smurfness," he says "I didn't know how much more of that I could have taken."

Paying no attention to him the host speaks up "Vanity, Smurfette, Brainy and Sassette your Smurfs are dared to dress up as Poke'mon."

Brainy raises his hand "Oh wise host,"

"What?"

"But what is a pokemon?"

Rolling her eyes the host quickly brings out her Kindle Fire to google pokemon. "OOOHHH!" the four Smurfs nod.

"Well they choose lets do a few more truths or dares.."

"OKAY!" the others cheer.

"Lazy what's the rudest way a Smurf has woken you up?"

Lazy yawns "When Jokey gave one of his surprises,"

"Yeah but it sure was funny!" Jokey laughed

"Hefty truth or dare?"

"Dare!" the strong Smurf smirked "I ready for anything."

"Okay," jokerswild002 smiles "you must dress up like Smurfette (just like you did in Smurfette for a day) abd let everyone take pictures of you."

Hefty waves it off "Pfft, piece of smurfberry pie."

Smurfs and host hold back their laughter as they watch Hefty leave and then return wearing a dress.

"Hello boys," he says in his awful Smurfette impression.

That does it the Smurfs and host all break into a fit of laughter..."Hyuk..hyuk..NOW THAT'S FUNNY!" Jokey shouts falling over from all his laughter.

"We're ready," Smurfette calls from the side lines.

"Great," jokerswild002 smiles "then come on out."

First out is Sassette and she is dressed as Pichu. "Wooo!" the Smurfs cheer. Next is Smurfette and she is dressed as Bellossom..."YAY!" they again cheer. And lastly Brainy and Vanity come out, Brainy as an Mewtwo and Vanity dressed as Mew.

"Good job guys," jokerswild002 praises "now let's see how Painter is doing on his painting.

All the Smurfs look at the painting that Painter is working on and not only is sky orange but the grass in red and the water is pink.

"Looking good," jokerswild002 tells him

"Hmph!" he huffs as he continues to paint.

"Vanity , truth or dare?"

"Mmmm...truth.." he says before kissing himself in the mirror.

"Why are you only concerned about your looks?"

'That's easy," he smiles "when you looks as good as me then how could you not?"

jokerswild002 rolls her eyes "Brainy, truth and dare?"

"Dare, I guess," he sighs

"You must challenge Heffty in a game of strength,"

Hefty smiled and cracked his knuckles "Finally some fun."

Brainy gulped "Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Sorry," jokerswild002 shrugs "but already said dare."

"B-b-but."

"Ah, come on Brainy," Hefty said as he pulled him over "I'll go easy on ya."

"Gee, thanks...I think?," Brainy said sacastically.

Everyone watches as the two Smurfs arm wrestle and within a few seconds Brainy loses.

"Vanity Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he smiles

"Zinka17 dares you to kiss her (you're her favorite smurf), and she loves you."

"Oh how Smurfy, of course I'll kiss her."

"Greedy, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"You have to eat mashed peas, turnips, mustard, dirt and pond scum mixed together."

"Yuck," he hissed "but I have to do it."

"Yep," jokerswild002 nods

He runs off to gather all his ingredients then returns with everything. After mixing all of it together he shoves a spponful into his mouth...he started eating it slowly...

"What's it taste like?" jokerswild002 asked

"Very Earthy," he replied "and yet somehow tastey..."

"My painting is finished!" Painter exclaimed

"Oooo...ahhhh," the Smurfs say as they admire Painters colorful painting...

**_A/N: I still have more truths or dare to type up but I though I would update this chapter and continue with the others in the next chapter. You are more then welcome to add more Truths or dares if you you want to. Thanks for you truths or dares...so far...:D_**


End file.
